


Welcome Back

by starjay



Series: Halloween...but not really 2017 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, and jackson is a scaredy cat as usual, halloween party, it's actually not scary though, just them being memes tbh, the real attempted horror will be day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starjay/pseuds/starjay
Summary: "Where is everyone?"“They were here a moment ago.” Mark leaned towards them to whisper conspiratorially, right into Jackson’s ear. “Some say that this house is haunted.”





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueyouthheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyouthheaven/gifts).



> Hello guys, I'm alive! I didn't have time to post yesterday because I was at VIXX's concert (and I'm still speechless...they were amazing...), so we're a day behind schedule but I will still write the two last days since I have ideas for them, so not to worry~
> 
> It should go without saying that I appreciate blueyouthheaven so much for editing for me since I can't edit my own work. Love ya girl <3
> 
> Halloween but not really day 5: Halloween party au

Jinyoung sighed, reaching over the table to turn off his phone’s notifications. As usual, the group chat was being spammed with memes, but in addition to that, they were planning a party for Halloween. He had turned his phone on vibrate since he was in the library, but even then his phone was buzzing off the table from the influx of messages. Jinyoung had exams coming up, and he couldn’t afford to be distracted by insignificant things such as preparing for a party. He had an essay due on Halloween.

He left the chat after Bambam sent an avocado filter dabbing.

  


~

  


“Hey, hyung, didn’t actually think you’d show up!” Youngjae yelled at him over the music of the party, holding up two solo cups as he wove through the crowd to reach him. Jinyoung took the offered drink with a smile, even though he still thought the party was too loud.

In truth, he almost didn’t come to the party, but it was tradition for their campus to have one every year in order to get in the spooky spirit. Having handed in his essay earlier in the day, Jinyoung allowed himself to relax slightly, leaving his grades up to fate. And besides, tonight was the night Jackson came back from China, and Jinyoung would never miss an opportunity to scare his friend.

He wandered through the mansion where the party was being held, belonging to some rich kid who lived just off campus. Dodging the sweaty bodies clad in costumes ranging from ridiculous to outright scandalous with a few normally dressed people in between, Jinyoung looked around for any signs of his friends. It proved to be an easy task, as all he had to do was look for a group of screaming kids in twenty-year-old bodies in the corner of the kitchen dabbing.

Jinyoung shared a sympathetic look with Jaebum, the leader of their little friend group, who had been dealing with the crazy kids long before Jinyoung showed up at the party. And by the looks of it, his friends were already pretty drunk, which meant they would have been even more of a hassle to deal with.

“Jinyoung!” Jackson exclaimed when he saw him, pulling Jinyoung into a hug. “Jinyoungie! Did you miss me?”

“Sure,” he replied, looking away from the puppy dog eyes Jackson was pulling on him.

“Just sure? I thought we were friends, wow,” Jackson replied, putting both hands over his heart dramatically.

Jinyoung patted his back to placate him. “There there. Welcome back.”

This seemed to satisfy his friend, who went back to chatting with the others. Yugyeom had begun doing some R-rated dancing to the heavy EDM playing, and Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a headache coming, and it didn’t help that Mark, the eldest in their group, was trying to choke Youngjae to death by seeing how many pretzels Youngjae could fit in his mouth at once.

There was a beat of silence, and that was exactly when he realized something was wrong. First, because with his friends he could never get a moment of silence and second, because they were at a party, and the living room had been pretty loud just a few seconds ago. He could hear the confused murmur bleeding through the kitchen walls, his own friends frozen in surprise at the lack of music.

“What was that?” Yugyeom voiced aloud what everyone was wondering, though Jinyoung could sense that the slightly drunk student just wanted to get back to dancing.

“Maybe the speakers malfunctioned,” Mark offered.

Jackson exhaled heavily. “They shouldn’t scare us like that, especially since it’s Halloween. I hope they fix it quickly.”

No sooner than those words left his mouth that the flashing strobe lights shut off as well, plunging them into total darkness. Jackson and Youngjae screamed in two-part harmony, and Jinyoung willed himself to stay calm, if only to keep those idiots alive. If this was the beginning of a bad horror movie, they would be dead within the first five minutes.

The main party had dissolved into chaos, everyone yelling and trying to figure out what was happening. Hurried footsteps echoed through the old mansion. Then, silence once more. The lights came back on.

“Oh, thank god - ” Jackson froze, mid-sentence. “Where is everyone?”

Jinyoung looked around. Indeed, their friends had disappeared without a trace, a feat considering how loud, clumsy, and drunk they had been. Only Mark remained, and his face showed bewilderment as well.

“They were here a moment ago.” Mark leaned towards them to whisper conspiratorially, right into Jackson’s ear. “Some say that this house is haunted.”

Jackson jumped, clinging onto Jinyoung’s coat. “Hey, don’t scare me like that!”

Mark shrugged, backing up. “I’m going to go look for them.” He put his drink on the kitchen counter and left.

“Don’t just leave us!” Jackson called after him, but made no move to follow. “Jinyoung-ah, you have to get us out of here alive, okay? If we die I’m going to kill you.”

“Why me?” Jinyoung complained, but had more or less accepted his fate when everyone disappeared. He wasn’t the mom friend for nothing, and besides, he could have been left with someone worse. Yugyeom, for example.

He led them out of the kitchen, trying to navigate the maze of corridors the mansion had. They’d taken two steps when a ghoul decoration fell from the ceiling, making Jackson tighten his grip on Jinyoung. He was so close that Jinyoung could practically feel his heartbeat. At this point, though, it was a wonder the building wasn’t shaking from Jackson’s mini heart attack, and Jinyoung knew the ordeal was just beginning.

Cautiously, he made his way to the living room, which wasn’t far from the kitchen and easy to locate. The dance floor was a mess of abandoned solo cups and costume pieces, a couple really disturbing outfits adding to the creepy atmosphere of the mansion. It looked like a bunch of ghouls and demons had gathered to party, then got windblown by a random tornado passing through.

Something rolled to a stop at his feet, but it was Jackson that yelled. Jinyoung looked down to see a grinning skull staring at him, and he flinched slightly. In spite of that,he had to keep his composure because at least one sane person was required to get the two of them out safely. At the rate this was going, they were more likely to die from tripping over furniture than actual ghosts out for their souls.

Vaguely remembering the direction he came in from when he arrived at the house, Jinyoung began stepping around the discarded objects to get to the exit. On their way, they passed by the DJ booth, and Jinyoung noticed that the turntable was still blinking green, meaning that someone had stopped the music on purpose. Who, he couldn’t fathom, but this was quite possibly an elaborate prank he happened to find himself in the middle of. But just in case he was wrong, Jinyoung reached behind him to grab Jackson’s hand to make sure he wouldn’t get separated. The other boy had gone silent, but Jinyoung could feel how scared he was from the shaking of his hand. 

“It’s okay, ghosts aren’t real,” he tried to reassure him as they reached the other end of the room. “We’ll just get out of here and find the others.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jackson grumbled. “You weren’t the one who had a life or death encounter in the linguistics building.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He had heard about this so-called ‘life or death encounter’ several times seeing as Jackson had a taste for dramatics, but he was pretty convinced that the spirit Jackson saw was just a tired art student moving a canvas through the building. Since the linguistics faculty was between visual arts and performing arts, background pieces often had to be moved through the linguistics building for the theatre kids.

They dodged a few more surprises in the hallway as Jinyoung tried to find the exit. At one point, when they set off a jack-in-the-box that was definitely placed there on purpose, a scream that sounded suspiciously like Youngjae echoed from the corridor ahead, followed by the sound of glass breaking. Jackson noticed nothing, too busy looking behind him and cowering, but Jinyoung was now certain that this was a prank, and more specifically a prank to scare Jackson as an odd welcome back. In retrospect, the boys had been talking about personally setting up for the Halloween party, so maybe he shouldn’t have left the group chat so fast. (He needed to finish his essay and Pepe the frog was not helping, dammit.)

Keeping his smile to himself, Jinyoung just took the opportunity to grasp Jackson’s hand tighter, lacing their fingers together discreetly. “Don’t worry about it. We’re almost there.”

He was thankful that Jackson trusted him so wholeheartedly and blindly since he only had a general idea of what was going on, or maybe Jackson was just so scared out of his mind that he lost the ability to think coherently. Jinyoung was secretly grateful to the rest of his friends for pulling the prank, since it allowed him to get closer to Jackson, both emotionally and physically. (Definitely physically. Jackson was squeezing his hand so hard he was losing circulation.)

They finally burst out of the front door, taking their first full breath of fresh air. As expected, for Jinyoung anyway, their friends jumped out of the shrub to scare them for the last time, and predictably, Jackson still screamed.

“Got you!” Bambam said in English. “Happy Halloween, hyung!”

“Don’t you call me hyung now, you brat. You guys gave me a heart attack!” Jackson moved a hand to smack him, and he ran away laughing.

“It was a group effort,” Jaebum spoke up, looking smug and incredibly amused. His eyes flickered down to Jinyoung’s hand that was still tightly clasping Jackson’s. “Though I came up with the idea.”

“All my friends betrayed me tonight,” Jackson declared dramatically. “I will never trust any of you again.”

“What did I do?” Jinyoung complained.

“That’s right. I still have my Jinyoungie,” Jackson conceded, hugging him. “Everyone else is dead to me.”

The mansion behind them lit up again as the rest of the party-goers deemed it an acceptable time to return to partying, now that the prank was done. Their friends cheered and went back in, Yugyeom and Bambam dragging a very unwilling Jackson. Jaebum was the last to go in, turning back to give Jinyoung another smug look before disappearing into the mansion.

Jinyoung scoffed to himself with a smile, palm still buzzing with warmth. Maybe he should plan something to get Jaebum and Youngjae together, for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys <3 Two more days left! Have an awesome day/night lovelies ^^
> 
> ~ starjay


End file.
